


Preferences

by mezzo_cammin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_cammin/pseuds/mezzo_cammin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Rodney and John, back seat of a car. Frottage.</p><p>This is an excerpt from a longer fic, re-worked, for Frottage Friday prompt at BJF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

“No, really, I like girls. I do,” Rodney said. He took another long pull on his gooseneck beer and nodded at the perky young coed standing behind the punch bowl. She was very pretty, sun-kissed blonde, extremely curvy, and Rodney liked looking at her. He was getting hard, looking at her. No, wait. It was possible his boner had more to do with the very firm, very masculine hand massaging his thigh, occasionally brushing a pinkie right on top of his crotch.

“You know what?” John leaned closer, his beer-scented breath teasing Rodney’s ear. His hand was knuckling its way up and down the bulge in Rodney’s jeans. The couch was in a darkened corner of the living room, but anyone could see them. All they had to do was look.

Rodney turned towards John, who didn’t move his head out of the way, and they were suddenly nose to nose, mouth to mouth, as John said, “I don’t care.”

He was staring at Rodney’s mouth, a bit cross-eyed, and in that instant Rodney’s world tilted on its axis. The noise of the chanting frat boys, the pounding base of the stereo, even the high-pitched giggles of the cheerleaders, all faded into the background, drowned out by the sigh of John’s breath and the bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum of the pulse in Rodney’s ears.

John swallowed, and Rodney watched the play of muscles in his throat, the way his Adam’s apple rose and fell. John was still staring at Rodney’s mouth as he leaned in, lips parted, and –

“Wanna get outta here?” John asked softly, and Rodney could only nod and follow him from the room, out into the warm night air, away from the frat house, and toward the back street where Rodney’s car was parked. John glanced quickly around before he opened the back door and slid inside, and Rodney, who liked girls, climbed in right behind him and pulled the door shut.

They sat there for a long moment, backs straight, eyes front and center, the sound of their breathing loud in Rodney’s ears, and just as he was about to make an inane joke, just as he was about to chicken the fuck out, John’s hand landed on his thigh, solid and warm, stroking him from knee to groin. Rodney exhaled shakily and placed his hand on John’s thigh and squeezed, too. They turned towards each other and leaned in, noses bumping, hands getting in the way, until at last their lips met, and clung. Rodney had kissed exactly three girls in his life, quick, closed mouth kisses, over too soon and leaving him wanting. So when John’s tongue came out and traced around Rodney’s mouth, pushing in, wet and strong and foreign, Rodney sucked a breath in through his nose and tried to act like he knew what he was doing. He found it easy enough to copy John’s technique, and soon their tongues were sliding against each other, slick and careful and then not so careful at all, but sloppy and greedy, and God, they were just licking and sucking each other’s tongues back and forth, and it was the hottest thing Rodney had ever done, ever felt.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, after that. Either John kept leaning and pushing, or Rodney just kind of fell backwards, but suddenly, Rodney was lying flat on the back seat, one foot braced on the floorboard, and the other hiked up over the back seat, and John was on his elbows on either side of Rodney, his hair flopping down over his eyes, his groin pressing hard against Rodney’s. They hadn’t stopped kissing except to turn their heads this way and that, throaty murmurs of approval escaping from both of them when they found the perfect angle. Rodney had his hands up under John’s t-shirt, stroking the soft skin of his back, feeling the muscles bunch and move beneath his fingertips, and oh, shit, oh, shit, that was John’s ass. Rodney’s fingers were delving into the crack between John’s ass cheeks, now, and John groaned. It was the sexiest, neediest, dirtiest sound Rodney had ever heard, and he wanted to make John do it again, over and over.

Only now, now, John was rubbing up against Rodney’s hipbone, and Rodney was pushing up as John stroked down, and then John was pulling back, pulling off of him, breathing hard, his hands frantic at the buttons of Rodney’s jeans, fumbling with the zipper, and Rodney was trying to help, because, yes, yes, best idea ever, but John was growling at him and smacking his fingers out of the way, so Rodney went back to what he’d been doing, running his hands up and down John’s back and then around, and oh, hey, John had nipples. Nipples that were hard and pointy and when Rodney shoved John’s shirt up out of his way and rubbed his thumbs over them, it made John curse and crash down against Rodney’s chest, hard, his mouth biting and sucking at Rodney’s throat. Rodney threw his head back and closed his eyes and made some dirty, needy sounds of his own, then.

John’s hands were busy again, tugging at Rodney’s pants, then his own, and then Rodney felt something hard and velvety and Jesus God, hot, so hot, sliding against his balls. He raised up on his elbows, barely able to make out the pale contours of John’s cock in the yellow light from the street lamp. Rodney reached for it, stroking it, learning its heft and curve, then slid his palm around them both, holding them together in his fist, while John panted above him, sweat dripping from his hair onto Rodney’s chest as he pushed his cock up into Rodney’s hand, over and over, hips pistoning. The wet sound of their cocks sliding through Rodney's fingers, the friction and heat of their bodies as they rutted against each other, the smell of sweat and beer, John's moans, all combined to overwhelm Rodney’s senses. Every nerve ending he owned was taut, vibrating with need. When John slung one of his arms around Rodney’s shoulders and leaned down so he could thrust his tongue in Rodney’s mouth, reaching for their cocks with his other hand, Rodney felt all those nerve endings grab hold and pull him under, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him as he came, pulses of hot semen landing on his belly, his fingers, John’s belly. He was dimly aware of John’s groan of satisfaction, of more warm fluid covering their fingers, the sudden, sharp tang of sex in the air. John was shuddering against Rodney, his body collapsed onto him, his breath blowing out in gusts of air. Rodney took his weight, enjoying the feel of the muscular body pressing him down, until John pulled back, finally, onto stiffened arms, and grinned down at him. “Well?” he asked, his lush, swollen lips hovering over Rodney’s.

“Well, what?” Rodney asked. He raised his head and tried to steal a kiss, but John kept his mouth tantalizingly out of reach.

“You still like girls, Rodney?”

Rodney snorted. Holding John’s gaze, he sucked one come-covered finger into his mouth and withdrew it, very slowly. “What do you think, John?”

John seemed to think Rodney had a mouth that needed to be kissed, long and hard.


End file.
